The Girls Alliance Part IV: Penguins find the Secret of Kells
by Christopher Spielberg
Summary: This is Part IV and the final chapter. Read the whole series.


This is the final part of the saga.

Chapter 1

At Ireland

The heliplane crashed at a forest. The Penguins and the group were in a little pain that time.

"Ok, then. We did not know we were in Ireland.", said Skipper.

Private said, "For now, let's go and find the last girl for our-", and sees wolves coming towards the group. He faints.

"Wolves! I hate them more than Hans!", said Kristoff.

They then pray. The wolves in a second were gone and when they open their eyes, there was only a young girl.

"Is this your penguin?", she said. "Well?"

"Yes, it's ours.", says Skipper.

Blythe then asks her, "Wait. Are you a fairy?"

She says, "Yes I am. What are you doing in my forest?"

"Your forest? We crashed.", Olaf says.

"Do you have a family?", she says. "I don't."

"I only have a father. Youngmee also has a aunt.", said Blythe.

Elsa says, "Me and Anna had parents before but...they died."

Pearl says, "I do not have a family, but I have Garnet and Amethyst. Steven has a father, also his mother is dead."

Skipper says, "I have brothers. And it's you guys. Kowalski. Rico. And Private."

Chapter 2

The Females of Australia/The End of the Ultimate Mission

Blythe, realizing something that was never told in her life, says, "Wait. Aisling? Is that really you?"

Aisling then happy, says, "Blythe!", as she comes to hug her.

"I think I have a story to tell you guys. Me, Elsa, Pearl and Aisling were born in Sydney, Australia. The four of us were adopted by four people. For me, my dad. For Elsa, her parents. For Pearl, Steven's mom, Rose. And Aisling, her mother before she died. We didn't see each other since when we were young, and we had to hide our secret. And now, I am so happy we reunited!", said Blythe as the four girls hug.

"This mean you girls have our similar talents!", Skipper says, excited.

"I'm fearless.", says Blythe.

"I'm smart.", said Elsa.

"I'm helpful.", said Pearl.

"And I'm funny.", said Aisling.

Then, the villains appears.

The Biskits say, "We, like, found you." as they hold the secret item the Penguins have to find before the mission started...Traptanium (just a reference to Skylanders).

"Not so fast, pen-gu-ins. Time to be defeated.", said Dr. Blowhole, as he, Hans and the Biskits are holding deadly weapons.

Skipper says, "I don't think so." as Rico uses one of the Penguins' cannon to hit the Biskits.

"OW!", they both say.

Blythe and Blowhole reach for the Traptanium. Blythe gets it and screams when the power surges through her body.

"Blythe! Grab my hand!", Aisling says.

The Penguins bite their flippers to the suspense.

Blythe grabs Aisling's hand, Elsa and Pearl join in as well.

"No! Impossible! It's supposed to trap you! But how?", says the villains.

"You say it yourselves, jerks. We're the Females of Australia." (This scene is similar to Guardians of the Galaxy)

They then trap the villains using the Traptanium. (Possibly transported to jail) The girls then are exhausted.

The Penguins, Julien, Sue, Anna, Olaf, Steven, Youngmee, Jasper, Maurice, Mort, Kristoff, Sven, Garnet and Anethyst clap to this.

"Best Show ever!", says Julien.

"Encore!", Sue says.

Blythe thanks the Penguins saying, "Penguins, thank you for helping us defeat the villains, we are so grateful."

Blythe, Elsa, Pearl and Aisling kisses Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private respectively. During this, Sue kisses Julien on the cheek, who blushes.

"Ultimate Mission Accomplished!", says the Penguins before the group were seeing a bright big white light that engulfs them.

Chapter 3

Just a Dream/The End

They are in the Zoo unconscious. It was just a dream.

"Where am I?", Skipper said, as he had a bruised eye and 5-o-clock shadow.

"Ugh...", said Blythe, Elsa, Pearl and Aisling, with cupcakes on their body. "What happened?"

Jasper and Youngmee were unconscious drinking punch, Steven, Garnet and Amethyst were unconscious on chairs, Maurice, Mort, Kristoff and Sven were sleeping and Julien and Sue were unconscious on the dance floor. Julien then wakes up.

"I just had this dream where we had to travel to four places, and there was a group called The Females of Australia.", says Julien.

"Us too!", says Skipper.

"Also, Nice party.", Sue says.

Later, the party was over. And the Penguins, Julien, Maurice and Mort were playing cards.

Maurice says, "Guys, that dream was strange. We had this plane, rockets, all that stuff."

"Just be glad it's not real. Just be glad it's a dream. And just be glad it's all over.", Skipper said.

Outside the park, Blythe, Elsa, Pearl and Aisling are sunbathing.

"Blythe, don't you think we should tell them that we're still sisters?", Aisling asked.

"Nah. Just smile and wave, Girls. Smile and wave.", says Blythe, happy as they smiled and waved goodbye.

The End


End file.
